The Secret We Shared
by NightLight12
Summary: Eira Arzouf was different than the other vikings. Her life up until now had been normal, to an extend. After befriending her crush, Hiccup, and attending dragon training her life is about to become more complicated. A hidden secret is revile that made her an even more outcast to the tribe. Can she prove to them all and herself that she is as much a viking as they are?


**Hey, readers!**

 **This is a new rewritten version of the previews story Secrets. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

 **The beginning of it all**

She remembered the first time her family went out hunting. It was the first time she wanted to be like them. The first time she felt the will to become part of the tribe, to be strong, to show her strength to them all. She had seen her father fight it made her wish to be like him. That wished only engraved itself in her as she grew. To show them that she was as much of a viking as they were. That day was the day she realized she wanted to be like them, but it had also been the first time she realized she was different. And that perhaps being a viking wasn't that great.

On that day she felt that strange feeling that twist in her gut as she saw her father injure a dragon. When she hear the dragon cry out in pain before it flew away. Her father was going to go after it, to finish what he had started, but her cries made him stop and ignore it. She had stop him, but she had seen enough to question her decision on becoming a dragon killer. She had never thought much about what it had meant to _be_ a dragon killer until that day. That dragon killing was going to be like that. But it was enough for the doubt to be in the back of her head for days, before being pushed in favor of becoming like the other viking. To become a viking she needed to kill a dragon. Or at least it had been until those four months. Where she question everything she knew and learn that there was more to being a viking than she thought.

* * *

Eira was… not a morning person. Everyone in her family knew it. Which is why she was never bother unless it was important or her mother wanted her chores done earlier than normal. She often stayed way past her bedtime escaping by her window and coming back in the middle of the night, which is why it was hard to wake her up in the morning. There were rare occasions, such as today, where she woke up early. Waking up early meant finishing her chores early. Which meant the rest of her day being spent outside in the forest or training with her father.

The day had started fairly well with her chores done. Her helping get her sibling ready for the day and helping out with setting the table. I was also one of those days were her whole family was together for breakfast. Everyone woke at different times, some earlier than other, breakfast together was hard sometimes. Of course dinner together was a different matter they all knew that they needed to be together to eat for the remaining of the day.

Of course on the days they were together the usual conversation started. Eira was so used to it by now that she knew it was coming the moment her father turn to her. She would have rolled her eyes if it wasn't a gesture of disrespect. She may not agree with her father, but she was not about to disrespect him. Her father, Ivar Azouf, wanting her to be a dragon killer and to attend dragon killing training. He believed her to be strong and brave enough to kill a dragons. Which was why he always insisted when they were together and not training.

Of course her answer was the same as always, "no."

Ivar sight, "Eira."

She looked at him as she rested her chin on the knuckles, "Dad."

They stared at one another neither willing to give up and submit to the other. It was kind of their way of making a decision. Whoever looked away would have agreed to the other and as such give up. Eira always backed down after all it was her father and somethings were just not worth fighting for, but somethings she couldn't agree too. Both Azouf were stubborn, yet they knew when to back off, when it came to this matter though they both stayed strong unyielding to each others intense stares. Of course, in those situations her mother always stepped up.

She unlike her father was more calming and understanding. Prefer to be patient while also encouraging her fathers decisions. It's why she was a good fighter and healer. "Now, now," she began making them turn to her. "No fighting on the table. It's rare for us to eat breakfast together. You two are not ruining it." The look she gave them was a clear warning. She may be a healer and a patient person, but when she gave you the warning look you either listen or suffer the consequences. That was why she was the one who made the final decision in the house. Even her father would have to be crazy to want and challenge her. On the days that he does do it.. Well lets just say he is kicked out of the house. After all Hertha Onfroy was not someone to be taken lightly.

Eira smiled at her mother as she finish eating. The faster she finished the faster she could go out to the forest. And the faster she could get out of this conversation. She loved her father and to spend time with him, but these type of conversation always ended up angering and upsetting her. Her mind was set on not going to dragon training, but she knew that sooner or later her father was going to make her go.

She got up and washed her dishes before ruffling the twins heads as they finish eating. They smiled up at her before they went back to chatting with each other. "I'm going out," she informed before making her way to the door. She was close to getting out when her father stopped her.

"Eira, I'm being serious," he began, "you need to go. It's time for you to learn how to fight a dragon. I've tough you all I can, but you need the real experious that come when a dragon is in front of you."

"Dad," she exasperated, "please, I've always done what you've told me. I've never disobeyed you. I try to not stay out to late and when I do I let you know."

Ivar raised an eyebrow and he crossed his armed. Leaning back he looked at her with the green that told her he didn't believe her. "Is that so? Then do tell, what were you doing sneaking out the other night and the night before that. And the night _before_ that."

She smiled innocently at him, "Um.. looking for.. some ...herbs?"

He shook his head, "I don't care what you do, Eira. You are a teenager and I know how teenagers act. I have had to deal with your older siblings and I know you usually go to the forest or the beach-"

Her eyes narrow suspiciously as he said that, "Wait, how do you know that? Have you been following me?!"

"But there are dangerous creatures out there. Not to mention dra-"

"I'm sorry, have you _been following_ me?! Since when have you been following me-"

"And as such I want you to know how to fight them so that when you encounter one. You know what to do-"

Eira held her hand up to stop her father. "Wait! Wait! I know how to fight. You've seen me fight. Heck, you've blindfolded me to learn how to fight that way. And.. have you been following me!"

Ivar robbed his forehead as he became exasperated by his daughter's uncaring exclamation. "Eira, this is serious!"

"So is my personal space! You've been following me. How am I supposed to react to that!"

"Eira!"

"Dad!"

"Alright, enough!" Hertha got in between the two. Ivar sat back down and let out a deep sigh. "Eira, your father followed you twice and only because you didn't let us know you were leaving. Once he was sure that you didn't go anywhere dangerous he came back home and hasn't followed you since." She then turn to her husband, "she is right on you following her, though. You have to be less overprotective of her."

"I am not overprotective-" Ivar began but stopped as soon as he saw the look she was giving him. "I just wanted to make sure she was alright. That is all."

Eira let out a sigh, "Alright, fine. You are right. I should at least let you know where I'm going instead of sneaking out. I will make sure to let you know beforehand if I plan to stay up past the moon's rise. As for the dragon training. You know, I don't want to do it."

"We know, trust me. We know," her mother said as she walked towards Ivar. She put her hand on her husband shoulder as she looked at her with soft eyes. "But you have been seeing the way the other vikings have been looking at you-"

Eira threw her hands in the air in disbelieve. "Oh, come on! Is this what it is about? Because if it is-"

"It's not!" Ivar exclaimed. "You know we don't care about that, but the others don't understand you as we do. We just want to show them what you can do."

"We just want you to be prepare," Hertha added. "We worry that once you go out you will encounter a dragon and you won't know what to do. We just want you to be prepared. And to show all those vikings that doubt you just how strong you are. What _you_ are capable of."

Eira looked down before moving her head from side to side as she thought about what they said. She let out a groan before sighing. "Alright, I'll think about it, but if I do go. I will not kill a dragon."

Ivar nodded before she could get out though he stopped her. "After you're done head over to Gobbers smith to get my sword and your mother's dager."

"Oh and while you're out get me some-"

"More herbs," Eira finished as she grabbed her leather satchel. She walked backwards out the door. "I know. I will make sure to get what you need and I will head over to Gobbers before dawn. It should give me plenty of time to come home." She turn around ready to go before she remembered why she wanted to head out of the forest early in the morning. "Oh right! Can I stay over at Mira's house?"

Her parents shared a look before nodding. "Sure, just make sure you come back to leave the weapons before you leave."

Her father gave her a pointed look. "And don't give Argneir or Freydis any trouble."

Eira looked at them with an innocent look, "Me. Trouble? Please! I am a well behave young viking who knows better than to anger Freydis." She smiled as she walked out. "I have already learned my lesson from last time."

As the two parents watched their daughter leave and the two youngest head up stairs, they couldn't help but worry for their young daughter. "Ivar."

"I know, Hertha. I know," he sigh. As he leaned on his chair he couldn't help but worry about the other vikings dislike towards Eira or their suspicion on the young girl. It worry them not because of what they would say but rather of what she can do. That is if they found out.

"What are we going to do?" Hertha question as she began to massage her husband's shoulders. Her brown eyes looking down at him as he ran a hand over his red hair. Her light brown hand touching his pale white shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear," he looked up at her with love and worry in his one green eye. The other was closed from a fight with a dragon. "As long as they don't find out, she shall be fine. If they begin to question more we can just say that she has decided to become a healer like you. For now we make a plan and we stay calm."

Hertha nodded before hugging her husband. Her worries for her daughter were still there but as long as they both could figure it out she knew they would be fine. Ivar, though, prayed to Frigg that whatever destiny his daughter had would bring strength and wisdom and not suffering.

* * *

Eira knew her parents were worried about the ridiculous rumors that she wasn't their daughter and that she was different than the others. While most vikings wouldn't care about her not being their daughter, what made them question it and look at her weird was the fact that she didn't want to kill dragons. Instead she wants to be outside and explore often times ignoring her duties as a viking. She would be needed to fight when the time came for them to find the dragons nest.

Of course there were the few like Argneir and Freydis who didn't care about those rumors or the fact that she was different. It had at first started like that, they were wary of Eira hanging out with Mira and what affect that would have on their daughter going to dragon training, but within time they came to care for the girl. They saw her kindness and caring nature. Her selfless and her obedience and even though she didn't want to kill a dragon she wasn't going to stop being friends with Mira if she decided to enter dragon training. In fact they often practiced together and she helped Mira in whatever way she could even giving her pointers on what moves to use with what dragon. Neither one of the parent scorn at her or rejected her, instead she became part of the family.

As she finished picking up the roots and plants Eira looked up at the sky as it began to turn a orange hue, the sun just beginning to dip over the horizon. "Wow dawn already? I better get my parents weapons before heading to Mira's. Hope Gobber's not busy."

As she walked around the forest she hummed a familiar tone that no one in Berk had heard. She couldn't remembered the words, but the tune was there in her mind just swimming in plain sight. It was a tune she didn't even needed to think about to begin humming it. Wherever she heard it, she couldn't remember.

As she approached Burk the other Vikings didn't mind her with some looking over towards her before muttering in hush tones. She rolled her eyes before waving at the baker who was closing his small shop. He was one of the few who actually listen and talked to her. With her hands behind her back she kept walking and humming. Her eyes caught the figure of the other teens but she chose to ignore them for now unless the twins began pranking her. The corner of her lip twitch as a smirk threaten to spread across her lips. If the other teens saw it, it would only get their attention and Eira was in a way to good mood to have it ruin by them.

As the smith cottage came closer she looked around the village to see many of them getting ready for the night. Looking at the sky she saw its clearness and knew that Mira and her were going to be on her house ruff looking at the clear night and talking about unimportant thing. It was one of the things they did, talk about nothing and just contemplating on life or the problems that were troubling them.

"Hey, Gobber!" she called out as soon as she came to the entrees. "Do you have-" she stop dead in her tracks as a brown hair boy turn towards her. His green eyes looked at her in surprise and curiosity. She froze in place as Hiccup, son of the chief, started at her. Right at her. Yeah… She was definitely in trouble. Her crush on the boy was the only thing that had her feeling nervous often times resulting in her turning around and and running away. She was goon in hiding her nervousness around him, but just seeing him brought a smile on her lips. But she had never approached him or even talked to him, far to nervous and a bit shy to know what to say to him. She had never had that trouble before as she was always able to speak her mind, but when it came to Hiccup it was different.

Hiccup was unlike any viking she knew or seen. He was awkward and shy. He was everything a viking wasn't and that was what made her like him. It had began as a small crush at first, but as she saw him more, as she heard about him more. And that one time she interacted with him. Well… Let's just say her crush began to grow. But she knew he wouldn't look at her like that. Why would he? When he was so engrossed with Astrid.

"Are you..looking for Gobber?" he asks after minutes of silent went by.

"Um.." she nodded. "Yeah, I came to pick up my parents weapons, but if he's not here I can come another day or he can just drop them off at home. It's fine." She began to walk backwards wanting to get out of the cottage.

"I..I can get them for you. If..if you want," he replied.

She shook her head, "nah, don't worry about it. You seem.. busy. I'll just come tomorrow."

"Or you could wait for him..here if..if that's alright."

She was about to say no when she stop. She pressed her lips together before crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side as she stared at the boy. His eyes moved to the side as if avoiding looking at her. His hands were restless as they twist and twist the tool in his hand. His position just screams awkward, but at the same time the emotion in his green eyes told her that he didn't want to be alone and was trying to talk to her. He just didn't know how. Ignoring him would just make her like the others. After all didn't she want to talk to him anyways?

She bit lip as she looked outside. Some stars were already blinking in the sky but there was still light outside. " _I'm sure Mira would understand if I'm a little late,_ " she thought.

"Or not," he said. Disappointment was clear in his voice and the way his shoulder drop.

With a sigh she waved him off. "Nah, it fine. I think... I'll stay for awhile." She sat down on one of the stools before she lay her hands on the desk and rests her chin on top of them. "Beside you're here so I shouldn't be bored."

He looked up at her and nodded, "okay." He went back to work but his pose was stiff and he looked awkward. From time to time he would look over his shoulder to see her staring but she would only raised an eyebrow at him before he quickly looked away.

" _So much for not being bored_ ," she thought as she stretched. This was why she came to Gobbers smith in the morning or whenever she could avoid interacting with Hiccup. She may have a crush on him, but that didn't mean she would get with him. He was to...into the whole killing dragons and his infatuation with Astrid was obvious to everyone. There was not a single teenager who didn't like her. At least as far as she knew.

"Soo.." the boy finally began.

"Yeah?"

He looked at her before turning back to hammering the sword. "You're Eira? Ivar and Hertha's daughter?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question, but didn't comment about. Everyone on Burk knew everyone and his question was unnecessary. But she could see that he was trying to make conversation and didn't know how to start so she let it be. "Yeah, the middle of the three they have. And you are Hiccup son of Stoick?" she teased because she couldn't help herself.

He scratched the back of his head. "Ah, right. Stupid question."

She shrugged, "no question is stupid."

"It's just I haven't see you around here or anywhere so.. I didn't-"

"Know what I looked like?" she finished.

"Yeah, something like that."

She smiled at his awkwardness. It was cute. "Well okay. Yes, I am Eira. Usually you can fine me outside on the woods or at Mira's house. I tend to come here in the morning sometimes whenever I need something for Gobber to fix. Which is why we don't exactly see each other." That was partially a lie but he didn't know that so it was fine. " _I have_ see you around here, though. Gobber talks a lot about you."

He looked at her with a hesitation look. "Really.. What.. What has he told you about me?"

She shrugged, "oh nothing just how good you are at inventing things and how great of a smith you are, but you're not exactly dragon killing material." The expression on his face made her realise that perhaps she shouldn't have said that. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I…I" she didn't mean to make him feel bad. It was just something everyone in the village knew, but she should have know that it would have upset him.

He shook his head, "no. No, it's..it's alright. I mean everyone on Burk knows it. You know. I'm…..I'm not like the other vikings. They all have a place to belong but I just-"

"Don't feel like you do?" she question.

She saw him frown before turning towards her a soft and sad expression on his face. "Yeah," he replied. "I just want everyone to see that I am as much of a viking as they are."

Eira looked to the side as she thought of his confession. To feel like one did not belong. If only he knew that that was exactly how she felt sometimes. "I know the feeling," she mutter soft enough for him to hear. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him. There were a few thoughts that she didn't share with anyone not even her parents or older siblings. These were some of them. "I know how it feels to be different than everyone around you. I'm sure you've heard about me not wanting to enter dragon training and spending most of my time out on the forest?"

She looked at him as he took a sit in front of her. He scratched the back of his head as he nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Everyone talks about how great you would be. That you take after your father more and that your fighting abilities as.. great, but that you have no interest in dragon killing at all." That had brought a new question to mind. "If I may ask." Once she nodded at him he continued. "Why?"

Eira gave a small shrugged before standing straight. "Well… I do have my reasons and they are _very_ important reasons. But I guess I just decided to follow my instinct." She saw the small frown on his face. "What I mean by that is that I just..didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. When I was younger a dragon attack us while we were out hunting, it looked like it was angry at us." She could still remember the dragon's fury at seeing them there. Like they were the ones invading the dragons space, its territory. "It was quite terrifying. A day I will definitely never forget, but it also felt… wrong when my father faught it. I don't know maybe I just..felt like it wasn't for me. All I know is that it didn't feel right for the dragon to die. It just..didn't." She saw the look he was giving her and it made her sigh. "Let me guess you think I'm weird?" She sigh again.

"Ah, no..no..no. Not weird. Different, but not weird," he tried to comfort but the girl just stiffed and looked away. "Ah, gods, I didn't mean...to make you feel bad. I just.."

She waved for him to stop, "don't worry that's not why I sigh. We all think differently and have our own goals. I'm fine with being different. I like being different. It's just… Well not everyone wants me to be well.. Me."

He looked away as he felt similar to her. "Yeah, you and me both."

There was a silent as the two thought about the expectations that others had for them. Eira looked at him with a small hmm. She was trying to figure him out, but didn't know what to make out of him with the exception of him being a kind boy with a big heart.

Finally she decided to say what was on her mind. "You're a good viking, Hiccup." He looked up at her in surprise, but she didn't shy away or stop herself from giving him her opinion. "You may not be like the others, but that's not bad. Maybe you should stop trying to be someone you are not and instead find out what you _are_ good at. I'm sure you were born for greatness."

He looked at her in surprise and doubtful. No one had ever told him that not even his father. It was mostly that he was different and that he just messes everything up instead of helping. She had just told him that he was born to do greatness and she barely knew him. "You think so?"

She smiled at him, "I know so. I have great intuition. I'm never wrong," at his raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes. "Well mostly."

"But being a dragon killer..." he traded off.

"Is not everything. A viking is far more than just…. a _dragon killer._ There's more to it than that. Don't worry, Hiccup. I'm sure you'll find what you're good at."

She smiled at him as he finally relaxed. "Thank you, Eira."

She tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

"For what you said. No one has ever thought I was born for greatness," he replied.

"Well.. Your welcome, then. But seriously I feel like you really were made for something more than this," she gestured around her. "But… If you still want to know how to fight I can teach you. If you would like."

"Teach who to fight?" a voice question. They turn around to see Gobber walking in. "Eira."

"Gobber," she replied, "I was just telling Hiccup that if he wanted to learn how to fight that I would help him." At that Gobber laughed. Eira rolled her eyes at his reaction, but she could see the effect it had on Hiccup. With a humph she got up and punched him on his arm.

" Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"For being rude," she replied

"What! I was just being realistic here," the older viking replied. He robbed his arm before grabbing a sword to examine. "Stoick tried to teach him, but he didn't get anywhere. Others have tried, but Hiccup-"

"Just needs a good teacher," she interrupted. There was no doubt in her mind that the people who taught him, or tried to teach him, were not patient with him. One good thing she got from her mother was her patient. "He doesn't need someone who yells at him on the first wrong thing he does."

"I don't know," Hiccup began. "maybe Gobbers right. Maybe I'm not...caught out for this."

Eira frowned without looking away from the boy she pushed the older viking again, before walking towards the brunet. Putting a hand on his shoulder she looked at him with a soft but serious expression. "We'll never know unless we try. Come on what do you have to lose?"

He shrugged, "I don't know my body being in pain for days?"

She looked at him before laughing. "Don't worry I will go easy on you. You can come and watch me and Mira train if you want then, if you're up to it, you can train with us. So? What do you say?"

Hiccup looked to the side unsure of what to do. Finally, hesitantly, he nodded his head. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Great," she clapped her hands together with a smile. "Then you can come and watch me and Mira train tomorrow. I'll come for you in the morning." She didn't give him time to answer as she caught the night sky by the corner of her eye. "Oh my thor! I have to go I forgot I was suppose to get my parents weapons and head to Mira's house. She's going to be so mad at me!"

"Well you better get moving," Gobber handed her the weapons she was looking for. "Here they are. If your parents need anything else, just send it right in."

"Thanks, Gobber. I really appreciate your help," she turn back to the boy. "See you tomorrow, Hiccup."

As the girl left Hiccup stared at her retrieving back full of surprise and curiosity. She had treated him with kindness and not hostility. Others had made it sure to let him know that they didn't want him around especially when it came to dragon killing. Many who had tried to teach him how to fight had given up. They thought he was a lost hope. But she hadn't. She had been kind to him and he was curious and grateful for it. He was still surprise by her offer but decided to try. Not to mention that he finally felt like he had a friend who wasn't Gobber.

Gobber looked at the young boy before pushing his head. "Don't fall for her. Ivar is very protective of her."

Hiccup turn to him as he began to stutter, "w-what?! N-no….tha'ts...that's not...i wasn't-"

"'Am just messing with ya," he replied. "But maybe she can teach you. Who knows maybe your not a lost cause yet."

The boy rolled his eyes, "haha, very funny." Grabbing some tools he began to put things away. "Is she...is she as good as they say. You know with...the whole...fighting and stuff."

"Oh, she's great," Gobber replied absently. "A real born warrior. I tell ya if she wanted to be a dragon killer she could become a damn good one."

Hiccup looked back outside the entrance. "Is that so." He wonder what life had prepared for him tomorrow and just how different and mysterious Eira Arzouf is.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading! See you next time!**_

 _ **English is not my first language. As such I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I made. Thanks!**_


End file.
